Mastering a Malfoy
by Lori94
Summary: Entry for the Summer of Slaves fest on LJ. Their respective parents have forced Draco and Astoria to marry and procreate but Draco's inability in bed has caused a problem. A mind-healer finds the answer but it hinges on Harry Potter. Is he up to the challenges of Mastering a Malfoy?


**Title:** Mastering a Malfoy  
**Author/Artist:**  
**Prompt:** Soon after the war, Draco developed deeply submissive tendencies. Against his preferences, Draco's parents have forced him to marry Astoria Greengrass. Through no fault of her own, she can't arouse his interest enough to conceive a child. Months later, a mind-healer finds the problem and much to the dismay of the Malfoys, there was only one way to continue the family line and it hinged on Harry Potter. Is he up to the challenges of Mastering a Malfoy? (self prompt)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco, Draco/Astoria  
**Master/Slave:** Astoria and Harry/Draco  
**Romantic Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Word Count/Art Medium:** 13,394 in two parts  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Contains (Highlight to view):** *Kinks: Humiliation, Chastity Play, Spanking, Bondage, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk/Verbal Abuse, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Pet Play*  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** Thanks, SB!  
**Summary:** See Prompt

**Mastering a Malfoy**

One early morning, Draco woke up to find an elf inside his room with a message saying that he was required to meet his parents, as they had a guest waiting. It wasn't unusual for his mother and father to join him for breakfast but the guest was a surprise, so he dressed quickly in black trousers and a light teal shirt before throwing a black robe over it. He wasn't fond of robes anymore but he knew it would make his father happy. He finished the ensemble off with the newest pair of handmade shoes his parents had bought him and hurried down to the dining room.

"Good m-…" He began but his father interrupted quickly.

"You will not speak until we have said what needs to be said." Lucius snapped at his son.

Draco's gaze instantly fell to the floor as he nodded.

"Beautiful…" said the young woman that he now recognized as Astoria Greengrass. "Is he always this compliant, Lucius?"

Lucius nodded, "Yes – he has been since just after the trials ended. Does this satisfy you?"

"It does – mostly. That was near his birthday…is this some kind of inheritance? Are you trying to get me to marry a creature, Lucius?" Astoria glared at Draco's father.

"No! Miss Greengrass, I have been fully assured by Healers at St. Mungo's that the Malfoy line hasn't a single drop of creature blood!" Lucius was breathless in his emphatic denial.

"Well – as with Draco's own preferences – I generally keep to my own sex, but my parents insist that I marry and procreate so here we are," She said softly, still scrutinizing the elder Malfoy male. "May I have a word with him… privately?"

"Of course, after his mother and I have told him. Draco," Lucius began, pausing to cough. "As you know, I've become sick. It's a combination of a nasty curse from the Dark Lord and one of those horrible diseases that can be contracted during captivity in a place such as Azkaban. Your mother and I have decided that it is time for you to do your family duty. I will see you married and actively seeking to conceive an heir before my time in this world is through. I've signed an agreement with Lord Greengrass, and once Astoria signs it, you will be legally married."

"But I don't like women, Father. How do you expect me to sire a child if my cock won't get hard for her?" Draco asked with more curiosity than rancor. As a second thought, he glanced at his mother apologetically.

"I don't care about your preferences, Draconis! You will do as you're told!" Lucius commanded in his deep growling voice before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Are you saying that you won't even be aroused if I'm touching – stimulating – you?" Astoria asked incredulously.

"I can't even get it up for myself, Astoria. I haven't had a good wank in ages," The younger blond admitted passively before once again wincing in his mother's direction. Although she didn't seem uncomfortable with the topic of discussion, her lips were pursed tight and Draco knew she was fighting to hold her tongue.

"This could indeed be a problem, Lucius," The brunette eyed the older man. "I'll have that word now."

Narcissa hugged her son and left the room with her husband leaning a bit too hard on his cane.

Astoria stood and motioned for him to do the same. She approached him slowly but when she got close enough her hand found purchase on his clothed member which was indeed soft. She'd been with men before so she knew just how to arouse them...or so she thought.

He gasped, shocked at the audacious contact, but did not back away or do anything to stop it from continuing.

When she found no resistance, the brunette opened his pants and stroked the flaccid piece of flesh. When it stayed limp, she frowned and turned away to consider her options. Quickly coming to a decision, she whirled to face him again, "We will marry because our fathers demand it, and also because none of my other prospects will allow me my own lovers – even after the conception of a child…"

Draco's cheeks flushed with color as he nodded his agreement.

"But _I_ am in control of our relationship, Draco - make no mistake about that – and we will find what arouses you by trial and error or any other means we can… I don't care about cost either…Am I understood?" She pinned him with a glare so intense that all he could do was nod again.

**~MAM~ **

It was a cool evening in early June when Harry Potter's doorbell rang. The twenty-five year old Savior of the Wizarding World looked up from a book he'd been reading. "Who in the blazes could that be?" He wondered aloud as he stood and approached the door. Ron and Hermione had grown slightly apart from him these days, and besides, they were on vacation in Australia. Supposing that it could be Andromeda and Teddy with some emergency, he looked through the peephole and saw two figures in cloaks. Instantly, he became cautious, pulling his wand and pointing it at the door. "Show your faces and I might allow you to enter."

The figures exchanged a look before the slightly taller one pulled his hood back. It was Draco Malfoy.

Harry stood for a moment in shock since they'd not had any real contact after the trials had ended, but he recovered quickly and pulled the door open with his wand at the ready. "What's the deal, Malfoy?"

"My wife and I need to speak with you," The blond man said looking down – almost submissively. "It's a matter of some importance, Potter, and not one I'd like publicized."

After a moment of careful consideration, Harry stepped back to let them in and pointed the way to his living room keeping his wand ready.

"We are not here to harm you, Mr. Potter," Astoria Malfoy removed her cloak as Harry took a seat and waited for the pair to reveal their purpose. She was dressed in a tan skirt and white silky blouse with high heels in a lovely gold color. "Mr. Potter…that's so formal. May I call you Harry?"

Harry nodded in want of an easy conversation.

"Good and you may use my name as well, Harry." She said softly while Draco prowled near the bookcase not removing his cloak just yet. "I'll get right to the point. Draco and I are in… well, a bit of a bind and we'd like your help."

"Liar," Harry heard Draco mumble from his position.

At Harry's questioning look, Astoria flashed a harsh glare in her husband's direction, "Our marriage is really more of a convenience than a love match, but - …"

Malfoy interrupted her by grumbling. "It's not a convenience if we can't have the children it was supposed to create."

"Draco!" His wife scolded sharply. "I thought we said I'd do the talking! You may have your say if my pleas go unheeded."

Harry watched Malfoy's face color as he quickly moved to kneel beside her. His eyes widened in interest.

"I'm sorry, Tori," The blond man looked incredibly vulnerable as he laid his head against her knee…again – the only word Harry could think of was submissive. It was something he would recognize because he was quite the opposite.

Astoria caught Harry's eye with a surprising amount of understanding. "See something you like?"

Harry smirked. "Malfoy on his knees is quite a sight."

"Indeed. I like him there as well." She commented as she stroked her husband's hair. "Harry, we married in December and over the past six months, we've been to see all manner of medi-wizards and witches, but nobody could give us an answer for what's wrong…until we saw a new mindhealer last weekend."

"What does that have to do with me?" Harry wanted to know.

"The problem isn't fertility…it's his state of arousal. I don't arouse him…no matter what I do, say or wear…The medi-witches and wizards gave him potions and muggle drugs to try but nothing works. Draco just doesn't get hard," She lamented while continuing to comfort her husband. "The mind healer suggested making things more interesting by bringing in a third party, but that was a bust as well. We even tried both sexes… Now, just last weekend Draco revealed to the latest mind healer that there were times – back at school that you'd humiliated him and he'd felt quite aroused afterward."

Harry's breath hitched as he watched Draco's cheeks slowly grow pink. He couldn't believe Draco Malfoy had a bit of a kink for humiliation. Harry wasn't a hypocrite, so he wouldn't say anything against the practice. It seemed to be something they had in common.

"So I talked dirty to him and put him down a bit… he got a semi and lost it quicker than he used to lose the Snitch to you." Astoria smirked as she felt Draco's wince. "I even had him watch the old memories of those instances in a Pensieve…all to no avail."

"Again, I must ask: what has any of this got to do with me?" Harry frowned.

"I have a theory, Harry… I think he'll only respond to you…to your special brand of humiliation – if you will … and I want you to help us conceive a child." She said it so plainly…as if asking for tea.

Harry had fancied a shag with the man in front of him at one time in his life, so this was a very interesting idea. "You want what?"

She repeated her request – though in different words, "I want you to be in the room with us as we have sex. I want you to do and say whatever you think will arouse him while I ride his cock. In short, I want you to help us conceive a child."

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Harry was shocked.

"My sister belongs to a certain establishment in Dublin and has tastes that are similar to yours, Harry," She smirked. "I know you're tempted…I know your recent lovers have all had nearly the same coloring as someone in this room."

Harry glared at her, "I'm not some kind of whore… It couldn't be just a onetime thing or only when you want a child. Also, I'm no voyeur. I'd want to be involved. I'd want to touch him…fuck him… but you're married and the spells won't allow it."

Draco turned his face into Astoria's thigh with a faint whine.

"We only need one male child." Astoria told him shrugging in an offhand manner as she patted Draco's head. "Surely you could just…"

"No," Harry shook his head insistently. "I don't do things that way, Astoria. That's not how it works. I need more – even when dealing with a BDSM relationship."

"This has nothing to do with traditional BDSM, Harry." Astoria informed the man who might become the savior of her livelihood, while carding her fingers through her husband's platinum locks. "His very subconscious tells him that he must submit and he does submit… in everything."

Seeing the interest in Harry's body language, she went on to tell him what Lucius had said the day she'd signed the betrothal papers. "He has been this way since the end of the trials, Harry…soft and sweet and absolutely submissive… with just the slightest touch of his old snarkiness. It has been suggested that he felt his family's sentence was too light and he's looking for a way to atone."

"I don't know…" Harry sighed. "What about the spells?"

She nodded slowly in comprehension, "What you want out of this is him then – right? His body?"

Harry grimaced but nodded once, "His body and his willing obedience…"

"These are our terms," She smirked. "My sexual interest in men is minimal and he's not sexually interested in women or any of the men who have been allowed into our bed. Due to Lucius' knowledge of Draco's disability, there is a provision in our marriage contract to allow for infidelity on his part, but only if it is in pursuit of the conception of an heir. After said conception of a male child the contract allows for separation and side lovers or even divorce. We plan for the latter. He's submissive in everything and I'm the opposite, so he'll need someone – obviously you if this works out – to be in charge or rather in control of him so that plays right into your desires."

"Lucius and Narcissa approve of this?" Harry asked raking a hand through his already messy hair. "I mean, you're practically…"

"Narcissa lives in the dower wing of the Manor and contacts him only on rare occasions since Lucius passed on a few months ago, but they agreed to the threesomes while he was still alive and knew that this sort of thing may be necessary for the continuation of the Malfoy bloodline or that clause wouldn't have been included." Astoria said with a smile. "I spoke with Lucius before he passed and all he asked was that no damage be done to the family reputation."

"Mother never really had any say over me and my father saw me as nothing but a sperm donor, Potter. I was forced – practically sold – into marriage so all I have to be thankful for is that he at least chose someone I was friendly with." Malfoy whispered with a sad tone. "She understands that I'm not sexually attracted to her."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Malfoy, but…" Harry considered things for a moment before answering.

"But…" Astoria prompted after a few moments of silence.

"I must warn you…I am more than just sexually dominant…" Harry kept his voice steady though this subject was a sore one.

"That sounds awfully familiar, doesn't it Draco?" Astoria continued to pet the blond in question.

"Ginny left me when she found out a few of the little kinks I have for dominating my partners." He grimaced.

"Tell us about that, if you don't mind." Astoria's mouth widened into a smirk.

"I like to bind my lovers. Ropes, scarves, ties…chains. Collars and leashes…" Harry revealed a tiny piece of his darkest desire, then. "When I wank…I sometimes pretend that my partner isn't completely willing."

Astoria grinned as her husband shivered against her leg. "I think we'll all get along famously. There's no question of Draco's leaving you, Harry…not if you both sign the contract…and he'll likely enjoy whatever you choose to do to him anyway. Give him the papers, Draco."

Standing, Malfoy pulled a sheaf of papers from his cloak as he removed it and walked over to hand them to Harry. "This is the contract for circumstances when the Malfoy family needs a third party to become involved in such personal issues."

"So you truly want me to sign that?" Harry asked looking into Draco's gray eyes. "It's only fair that I warn you…If we sign this… you'll be my slave. I will give you rules, Draco, and you will follow them. I'm prepared to punish or reward you as your behavior deserves. Because your marriage contract allows this, I won't have to settle for blow jobs, but I quite enjoy them, so you'd better know what you're doing."

"I'm gay – I know how to please a man, Potter," Draco bit his lip.

Harry chuckled at this bit of attitude, "One of my rules is that you will always address me as Master."

Astoria smirked, "Not in public though, Harry."

"Of course not, Astoria," Harry nodded to her before facing Draco. "Your rules will be in effect only in the presence of myself and your wife. If anyone other than she or I is around, you may act as you see fit. Now, ask me to sign the papers, Draco," Harry said softly. "Think about the things I've told you and ask me nicely…"

Draco's lower lip trembled a bit as he thought. He wracked his brain trying to come up with a request that the man wouldn't turn down.

"Well," Harry asked tilting his head.

"Please sign the papers…Master…" Draco asked in a pained whisper. It wasn't creative but he supposed it would do.

Harry frowned, "You've stated your request but given me no reason why I should comply …"

Draco's pale skin took on a rosy tone, "Please sign the papers, Master…I truly wish to be your s-slave…"

"If we sign this, you will instantly get that wish…" Harry smirked as he sat and prepared to scratch his name on the contract. It was an old fantasy of his to have Draco Malfoy at his mercy. "You'll no longer have most of the privileges that come from being the Malfoy heir."

"Those will go to my son when he's born," Draco nodded in perfect understanding, so Harry summoned a self-inking quill and signed the dotted line before handing the quill and papers to Draco.

Astoria watched the byplay and grinned widely as her husband took the contract, signed it and made several copies.

"This one is for you. Astoria has one as well. I have one and so does Gringott's." Draco informed the brunette.

"Good." Harry said as he stood and stepped close to the blond. "Mine…" He brought a hand up and stroked Draco's cheek before leaning in for a kiss.

The blond simply stood there accepting his master's attention. He opened his mouth when Harry's tongue demanded entrance and allowed his master to control their contact, but when Harry began to withdraw, the blond swayed slightly on his feet.

"Kneel, Draco." Harry's voice was low and gritty.

Draco fell gracefully to his knees and looked up at Harry.

Harry handed Draco the copies of the contract that didn't belong to him. "Take these to your wife and then return to my side."

The blond turned as he tried to stand but stopped when Harry's voice smoothly commanded him.

"You may not walk unless I give you permission, Draco," Harry said sharply.

Draco's breath caught – that meant he had to crawl, "Yes, Master," he said softly before placing the papers in his mouth and lowering his hands to the floor. He crawled across the floor to Astoria's chair and handed the contracts to her. Meeting her eyes was difficult for him to do, but he did it for a moment before lowering his hands again and making his way back to his Master's side.

Harry smirked as he ran one hand through Draco's hair as Astoria had done before. "Good boy, Draco. Now I want you to stand and strip. You will not be allowed clothing unless you are going out in public."

Draco gasped but obeyed the order quickly unbuttoning his pale grey shirt before moving on to his tight black trousers.

"Your body is now mine to view and touch as I wish, Draco." Harry whispered as he watched each piece of clothing fall to the side. "I want certain things done to help it please me. Is that understood?"

Astoria answered for Draco since he was busy. "I'll see to it that your toy does as it's told, Harry."

Harry smirked and turned the trembling blond to face his wife. "I want his nipples pierced." Harry said as he toyed with Draco's nipples. "His cock will remain as is but I insist on a cage for it. Assuming that you'd like to avoid excessive pain, you'll want to remove the hair from that area as soon as possible." Harry paid no mind to Draco's whimper of humiliation but both of the blond's masters glanced down to see a rock hard penis jutting out from the curls at his crotch. "Let's get started, shall we? I have a guest bedroom so why don't we move this in there. Follow me." Harry turned toward the stairs. "Draco, you may precede us up the staircase."

Draco hesitated. He hadn't been given permission to walk but Harry also hadn't forbidden it. He took a risk and stepped forward hoping Harry wouldn't be too harsh in his punishment if he was wrong.

"I didn't give you permission to walk, Draco…" Harry told his slave. "I won't punish you this time but in the future you will not walk unless we are in public or I give you a specific command to do so."

"Yes, Master," Draco's blush went deeper as the lithe blond got to his knees again before crawling up the staircase and down the hallway in front of Astoria and Harry.

Harry smirked at Draco's wife, "There are anal plugs that would make this sight much more entertaining, but I think I'll work him up to that."

Astoria just giggled.

Harry turned his smirk down toward his slave. "Draco, get up on the bed and lie flat on your back." When Draco was in place, Harry removed rope from the dresser drawer and bound the blond's arms to the posts of the headboard.

Draco whimpered but didn't protest.

"Draco, my god, but you look hot like that." Astoria smiled.

"Answer my questions, Draco." Harry demanded as he pinched Draco's nipples hard. "Who do these belong to?"

"They're yours Master." He whined.

"And this?" Harry asked as he lifted Draco's legs and stroked Draco's bare ass. "Who owns this magnificent ass?

"It's yours, Master." The blond gasped.

"That's right! You gave it to me…" Harry slowly and carefully opened Draco's legs. He, then, caressed the balls and cock that hung there and whispered harshly in the blond's ear, "Your ass and your package are mine because you handed them over to me of your own free will."

Draco whined as Harry's ministrations made him harder.

"I've wanted them for a long time, Draco. Now they're mine, and I can do anything I want with them." Harry said as he rolled Draco's balls in his palm.

"What will you do to them, Harry?" Astoria questioned as she undressed.

"I'll start by touching them…maybe I'll lick them…Maybe I'll beat them!" Harry smiled at the idea. "Yes! They'll already be completely hairless, so at some point, I'll bind Draco so his balls are perfectly visible and beat them until he begs for me to stop. I have many instruments and toys to keep us amused."

Draco began to pant and whimper.

"Astoria, you need to get up there and ride him if you want this," Harry told her in a raw voice and as soon as she did so, he lifted Draco's balls and touched his opening. "Draco, I also want you to control yourself. You will be punished harshly if you come before I give you permission." He used a lubrication spell and pushed a finger inside. "Draco; you're so tight, my little slut."

Astoria tuned Harry out as she concentrated on her task.

Draco – on the other hand – concentrated on Harry's voice. He responded to each and every insult and comment.

"It's pathetic that you need me to step in here you know, Draco," Harry grinned. "You can't even be man enough to sire a child without a little push from me."

He moved in time with both Astoria and Harry's finger. And when the time came, he responded to Harry's command to come. He felt truly enslaved, and when Astoria got off of him and walked out the door without a single glance at him, he knew it was real. He belonged to Harry Potter and she only had access to his cock until she got pregnant. He began to cry as soon as the door closed behind Harry and his wife.

Harry walked with her to his office and unlocked his safe to withdraw the items he'd spoken about – the collar and cock cage. "I keep these in case I find a man willing to allow me total control. Now that I have…" He grinned. "Anyway, he won't need help going to the bathroom or anything; he'll just have to sit if he has to pee. Its main purpose is to restrict his ability to wank but I'll also have to cast the unlocking spell to allow you to fuck him. All in all, this thing should keep him in a constant state of humiliation."

"He doesn't wank. He can't even arouse himself or I'd have him do that before coupling with him," She informed him lightly leaning in for a hug. "Thank you for seeing us, Harry…and thank you for agreeing to this."

"He shouldn't know this until I get there, but I'll be joining him in his suite at the Manor until the new Malfoy heir is conceived," Harry nodded. "I'll expect Draco to move in here with me once that happens. You will allow him access to his child or children – if the first is a girl – and when he's in public he's not to submit to anyone. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Harry." She nodded and picked up the cage. "Can I come and watch you dominate him sometimes after? Just for the fun of seeing him as your slave?"

"I'd love an audience for that but, just to be clear – public means 'anyone other than the three of us'. Are we agreed?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I can't imagine anyone else wanting to see him give you a blow job," Astoria giggled.

Harry grinned, "Let's go put this on him and allow you a first look at that sight."

They walked slowly back to the room where Draco was and paid the sleeping form no heed as they locked his cock and balls into the device. Astoria waited for Harry to release Draco from his bonds and begin the show.

Harry woke the blond with a domineering kiss, "I won't penetrate you tonight but I've been patient enough, I think. I'm going to bind your hands behind you now and, when that's done; I want you on your knees with your mouth ready for my cock."

Draco licked his lips and nodded.

Harry untied the ropes from his slave's wrists and helped the blond stand before turning him and wrapping the rope around them again – this time together instead of apart. Then, Harry pushed him to his knees, "Look up, slut."

Draco's grey eyes lifted to focus on his Master's face until Harry dangled a thick strap of dragonhide which had holes and a silver buckle.

"This is charmed, Draco," Harry grinned. "I own it as I own you and only I can remove it. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded silently and shivered as Harry placed the strap around his throat and fastened the buckle.

"It's also charmed to appear as a simple masculine necklace to anyone unaware of its true meaning," Harry informed his slave and their guest. "Now, open that delicious mouth, Draco."

Draco lowered his gaze to the floor even as he obeyed Harry's demand.

Harry bared his cock and disregarded the blond's nervous gaze to slip it between Draco's soft lips, "Suck me."

Draco nodded once before beginning to move his head up and down on Harry's long hard member. He moaned as he got a taste of pre-come from Harry's slit and dipped his tongue under the foreskin to give his master more stimulation.

"Mmmm, Godric! Draco, you _are_ good at this," Harry said taking a handful of blond hair in his fist. "You're such a good little cocksucker that I might have you do this for hours before granting you my come." Draco whined as Harry held his head still and began fucking his face.

Astoria was nearly gleeful as she watched the spectacle while fingering herself.

"Oh, yes! Mmmm, Draco, you're such a good little cock-slut. I'm so close!" Harry suddenly smirked and pulled out of the blond's mouth to shoot the creamy liquid over his face. "You look good covered in my come, Draco."

The submissive man licked a drop of come that had landed on his lips.

Harry grinned when he saw this, "I hope you like the taste, Draco. You'll be swallowing a lot of it." The brunette pulled his slave up to his feet and cast a light cleansing spell on his face.

When Harry indicated that he was finished with the blond, Draco's wife placed clothing on the bed next to her husband and told him to dress, "It's time to return to the Manor, Draco. We've much to do to prepare for Harry's arrival."

"Yes, Tori." He whispered as soon as Harry was escorting them to the floo.

"I want those nipples pierced by the time I arrive at the Manor tomorrow, Draco," Harry said grabbing the blond's wrist and pulling the other man flush against him.

Draco felt the sting of humiliation at being manhandled but he simply nodded whispering, "Yes, Master."

Then, the Malfoys disappeared into the green flames.

**~MAM~ **

"Hello, Harry. How are you?" Astoria met Harry at the floo the next day just after lunch.

Harry frowned, "I'm fine, thanks."

"I have some disturbing news," She began as they entered the main house. "Lucius' portrait wishes to witness Draco's reaction to your Domination of him."

Harry grimaced, "That could go one of two ways. It could further excite Draco to be watched by his father or it could scare him. If he's frightened he may not get the hard-on you need."

"He asked to speak with you beforehand," She nodded and led Harry to the large wooden door of her late father-in-law's office.

He knocked and entered while Astoria remained in the hall. He looked around and found the portrait on the wall behind the desk.

"Ah, Potter, you've arrived – good. Now," Lucius said sounding like they were about to do business. "I'm told you were present last night for the consummation of Draco's marriage."

Harry frowned, "Draco's been married for six months."

"And last night was the first time he was inside of his wife…" Lucius informed him baldly. "Now then, has Astoria told you what they tried before this Domination idea?"

"She said he saw many healers and tried threesomes as well as group sex," Harry said sitting down on the chair beside Lucius' desk.

"The Healers gave him potions and spells to try but nothing worked. I know," Lucius' portrait told him baldly. "I was there. I saw him before… during…and after each option was attempted. The threesomes didn't work either and once this idea was brought up, Astoria insisted that you should be approached carefully. I'm glad it worked but I wish to be a witness to my son's triumph over his impotence."

"I believe your presence may frighten him, Lucius," Harry said frankly. "If it does, fear will override arousal and cause him to stay soft."

"I'm just a portrait, Potter!" The elder man protested.

Harry nodded, "Yes, but you were an authority figure for him. You were someone he failed to please while you were alive."

"I need to see this first-hand." Lucius insisted. "It is family custom for the father to witness consummations of marriage. My father watched mine and I was cheated for the last six months."

"Fine, but if he reacts badly, I'll toss your frame right out of the room." Harry sighed.

Lucius agreed grudgingly and quickly moved into a portable miniature frame which Harry picked up and carried with him.

Harry opened the door and told Astoria what had been agreed to. She frowned but nodded her agreement before leading the way down the corridor. They soon arrived at the door to Draco's suite. Harry glanced at the woman beside him. "Did you tell him what time to expect me and that I'd be taking over his suite?"

"You said not to, so all I said was that you'd be coming over to stay for a while," She shook her head.

"Watch how he reacts when I tell him my plans," Harry smirked at her and knocked on the door.

A moment later the door opened and, when Draco saw Harry, he brought his hand up to touch the collar Harry had placed there and gasped, "You're here."

Harry pushed the door wider, "How nice of you to state the obvious, Draco. Show me around my rooms."

The blond appeared confused, "I-I didn't know you were coming so early, Master. I don't have a suite prepared for you yet."

"You misunderstand, Draco. I'm not asking you to give me a separate suite. This one will do," Harry smirked at Draco's discouraged sigh. "Do you recall our discussion yesterday, Draco?"

"Yes, sir," the blond nodded. "Which part are you asking about?"

"I am asking about the part where you were told that when we're alone or with only Astoria you wouldn't be allowed clothing," Harry glared at the blond.

Draco gasped and instantly began to strip down to nothing.

As soon as he could clearly see Draco's organ, Harry cast the spell to release the cock cage and smiled at Astoria, "Now then, I think a tour is in order. Draco, show me my suite…you may walk until I say otherwise," He placed the chastity device on a nearby table with the miniature of Lucius just in front of it.

Draco flushed and began to lead them toward the balcony, "Tori, where's my father? Didn't he want to witness his son in slavery?"

"His portrait is here, Draco," She said glancing at Harry.

Harry placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. "Didn't he tell you about your family's tradition of fathers witnessing their sons' wedding consummation?"

"Yes, but I always thought that was quite strange," Draco commented nervously as his wife took a seat on the sofa letting Harry dominate the conversation as well as him. "Anyway, this is the sitting room which leads to the balcony. You can see the whole garden from this spot."

"It's lovely," Harry smiled as he looked the naked man over before perusing the scenery, "I think we should discuss the rules that will apply within these rooms."

The young blond's face flushed, "What do you mean, Master?"

"We'll be living here until your son is born, Draco," Harry smiled at his slave. "The first several rules stand. Tell me what they are so I know you remember."

"I'm not allowed clothes unless I'm going out in public or you give me something to wear. I'm to call you Master unless we are in public and I must crawl unless we are in public or you give me specific permission to walk." Draco recited.

"Good, now I'm going to amend the first rule: you're not to wear clothes unless certain conditions are in play. Number one…you are going out into the public areas of the estate or leaving the estate altogether." Harry decreed, "Number two… your mother is visiting the suite for some reason. Number three…I give you something to wear. Am I understood?"

Draco nodded already thinking about the possible items Harry could make him wear.

"I didn't hear you…" Harry cupped his ear. "The fourth rule is that I insist on verbal answers unless you're gagged."

The blond sighed again, "Yes, Master, I understand."

"Wonderful! Now then…the garden is lovely. Perhaps one day I'll ask you to stroll through that garden with me…One day when it's just us here?" Harry asked suggestively as he entered Draco's personal space.

"Yes, Master," Draco said in a scandalized whisper as he backed up against the balcony door and his cock began to grow hard.

"I'd love a blowjob in that little gazebo over there…you'll lead me to it and sink to your knees as I sit on the cushioned bench and open my trousers to give you access…" He watched the blond as he said this and didn't think Draco's face would ever be pale again. Harry couldn't resist stealing a kiss before continuing, "After Astoria conceives, perhaps I could have you there…I could bind your arms and bend you over that bench before fucking your sweet tight ass…"

Draco whimpered as Harry dragged his lips over Draco's throat, "Oh, Salazar – Master!"

Harry smirked and stepped back taking Draco with him, "Your wife is about ready for the main event as well, Draco. Why don't you show me where my bed is so I can bind my slave to it?" Harry ran a hand over Draco's ass possessively and then slapped it hard, eliciting a surprised yelp.

"Yes Master," Draco walked slowly toward his bedroom and opened the doors, "Master…this is my - I mean your - bedchamber."

After picking up Lucius' miniature, Harry approached and casually took in the opulence. "King sized four poster…lovely…as are the drapery and bedding. Draco, I'm impressed by the décor. Let's see how impressive your obedience level can be. Shall we?"

"Yes, Master?" The blond nodded.

"Good." Harry walked back over to the door and opened it. "I'm going to leave you and Astoria here and go out into the sitting room for a few minutes. When I come back, you are to be bound to the posts and pleasuring her with your mouth." He stalked across the room to stare into the gardens and waited a few minutes before returning to the bedroom.

Draco was indeed bound to the bedposts so Harry closed and locked the doors behind him. Astoria was straddling Draco's head and Harry could see the enjoyment she was getting from this.

"Astoria, if you will retreat?" He smirked.

She whined, "Do I have to?"

"You won't get a child from cunnilingus, Astoria," Harry reminded her with amusement.

She sighed as she removed herself from Draco's body, "True – unfortunately."

"Draco, I'm going to look you over now so I hope you're ready. Your nipples are pierced…good. Your pubes are bald… I'm glad. Your cock is nice and hard…very good." Harry was touching each part of Draco's anatomy as he inspected it, "Your hole is perfectly clean, and ready for me…You're such a good boy, Draco!"

Draco's eyes closed as Harry went through his checklist and shivered as his hole was lubricated by a spell.

"While Astoria rides you today, I'm going to use a sex toy on you," Harry informed his slave, "Your cock will go into her but I want to be alone for my first time with you so I'll be using a unique little dildo that is connected to my cock. It goes into your hole and I will feel it as if it were my cock…"

Draco whined, "Oh Merlin!"

Harry took the dildo out of its special case and placed it at Draco's hole before muttering the spell to control it. Astoria mounted the blond and sank down so he was balls deep inside of her pussy. That's when Harry pushed the dildo into Draco. Draco moaned and writhed while his Masters each took their pleasures from him. Harry fucked him steadily with the dildo while Astoria squeezed his cock with her muscles. Finally Astoria reached her climax and Harry was getting close to his when Draco started to beg.

"Master…Master please? Please let me come?" Draco whimpered as Astoria tugged at his nipple rings.

"Hmmm… I don't know if you deserve it…" Harry commented.

"Please, Master? I need to come," He whispered. "I'll do anything."

Harry paused in the stimulation of his slave and told Astoria to stop as well, "You will crawl for the rest of the day when we're in the suite, Draco…and you will spend most of the next few hours with your mouth on my cock before I take you."

Draco was nodding, "Yes, Master! Anything you want Master!"

Astoria smirked, "And I want another session tonight, Draco."

"Yes, Tori, I promise!" Draco nodded again but Harry pinched his leg.

"That's not up to you, Draco…" Harry grinned. "But since I agree to Astoria's request, I'll allow you to come the next time you ask." Harry started to fuck Draco with the toy again as Astoria began to ride him harder than before.

Draco pulled at his bonds as they teased him and pushed the blond closer to the edge. He whimpered and moaned until he finally asked again, "Please let me come, Master?"

Harry grinned, "You're such a good slut, Draco…"

"Th-Thank you M-Master… Please may I come?" Draco asked again in desperation.

Astoria slammed her hips down to his while Harry pounded Draco's prostate with the dildo and commanded, "Come, slut!"

Draco's come shot into his wife's womb as Harry came onto his slave's chest.

Astoria smirked and went to her suite to lie down which would allow the sperm to travel properly. She took Lucius' portrait with her because his office was on the way.

Draco – having been cleaned by Harry's spell – was taken into his Master's arms. "This is the first time I've had you alone, Draco. I like this. You're mine and I can hold you – touch you – arouse or beat you if I want! I can even fuck you," Harry grinned kissing Draco's throat. "For now, you'll just lie in my arms but when I get up you'll follow me into the other room…allow me to place the cage back on your cock and then you'll fasten those lips around mine as I sit and read a book while enjoying the warmth and wetness of your mouth."

Draco just nodded and said, "Yes, Master."

**~MAM~ **

Harry was lying on Draco's sofa with the blond's mouth riding his cock when Astoria returned. "How do you like being a slave in your own home, Draco?" He was asking. "Is your cock throbbing inside its cage at the depth of your humiliation, slut?"

"Well, if it is, that's great. I'm here for my repeat session," Astoria said tauntingly. "And I want to spank you before I ride you again."

Draco whined and looked at Harry. Would his new Master allow the spanking?

"He's not yours to spank, Astoria. If you wish him punished for some reason, just give me his crime and I'll take my hand to his ass myself." Harry ran his fingers through Draco's soft blond locks.

"I haven't got a reason, just that I like the look of his ass when it's just been beaten." Draco's wife smiled.

"Good enough. Draco, lay over my lap." Harry smirked as Draco stood for a moment before obediently bending over Harry's thighs. Harry ran a hand over the soft white globes of Draco's ass and spread the cheeks to touch the pink pucker hidden there.

Draco gasped at the sensation. "Oh! Please, Master?!"

"I'll be spanking you first, slut. Then she'll be fucking you. She gets most of your orgasms until she doesn't need them anymore…" Harry whispered to his slave.

Draco whimpered, "Please, Master? Just your finger inside me while she rides my cock is enough but I really want you in me."

"I'll think about it, slut." Harry told him as he swung his hand down to land hard on Draco's ass. "Would you like others to see this, Draco?"

Draco moaned at the scandalous thought.

"I can make it happen even with that clause for 'protection of the family reputation' in the contract…How would you like that?" Harry went on whispering, "I can conceal your identity with spells and a hood and make you serve me in front of the friends I have at my bondage club…"

"M-Master!" The blond cried out

"Nobody would ever know it was you…" Harry murmured softly and Draco thought he heard a note of longing in the other man's voice.

Draco thought about that as Harry continued his spanking and when Astoria asked for him to stop he was still thinking about it. He was bound to the bed again and still thinking about it. She'd ridden him to both of their completion and still he was thinking about it.

"Master?" Draco whispered as Harry held him in the spooning position later in bed.

"Yes?" Harry looked down at his suddenly nervous slave.

"Th-They really wouldn't know it was me?" He asked in a strangled whisper.

"My friends at the club? They'd never guess! I'd glamour your eyes, but your hair and the rest of your face would be covered by the hood. You'd be naked otherwise and of course I'd have to glamour the mark too." Harry told the blond gently stroking his hair. "You'd be my anonymous little whore…"

Draco's face flushed a deep rose as he nodded and said, "Please do it, Master? I want to be a good slave… I want to be your slut… your whore."

Harry grinned, "You'd let me choose men and have that pretty mouth fucked by them?" Draco just nodded but Harry couldn't contain his pleasure at the blond's request. He kissed Draco hard on the mouth. "I hope you aren't too tired yet, slut. I want to reward you…"

Draco gasped for air after Harry's assault. "What for, Master?"

"I'm very happy that you were so honest and forthcoming with your reaction to my idea." Harry whispered tugging at Draco's nipple rings.

The blond whimpered as he felt the cock cage loosen.

"Do you want to know what your reward is, Draco?" Harry asked while nibbling on the other man's earlobe.

"Y-Yes please, Master," Draco answered breathlessly while Harry fully removed the device from Draco's groin.

"My cock in your ass…That's your reward, slut," Harry told him as he turned the slave onto his back. "I'll finally claim you."

Draco lay gasping as Harry drew away and went to his dresser. He watched his Master take several scarves – no wait they didn't actually look like scarves… They were Gryffindor ties and Harry was tying him up with them. His wrists were tied tightly to the posts at the head of his – no – the Master's bed and his knees were bound in a bent position to allow his Master the best angle of entry. Draco wondered when he'd feel the lubrication charm but that's when he saw the tube his Master was holding.

Harry liked the charm but when he fucked his slaves he wanted the more personal effect of preparing them by hand. He warmed the tube before squeezing some onto his fingers and smearing it over his cock. Then he took more and rubbed it over and slightly into Draco's entrance. "I'm going to enter your body now, Draco. I want you to enjoy it so tell me if I hurt you." He reached down and caressed Draco's cock and balls. "Mine…" He whispered as he placed the head of his prick against the slick pulsing hole.

"Please no, Master!" The blond whined. "Please stretch me more first."

"I want you to feel the burn, Draco. I'm only using minimal preparation so you'll learn to enjoy the first sensation of my domination of you." Harry leaned in close, "I want to hear your cries as I fuck you, slave."

Draco whimpered as Harry breached his opening and began pushing further in. He moaned loudly with every centimeter that filled him. Harry kept pushing in at a slow but steady rate until Draco was fully seated on his cock and then he stopped to allow Draco time to accept the intrusion.

It wasn't long before the blond was relaxing around Harry's member, so he pulled mostly out before fully pushing back in. "You're so tight, Draco…so hot and tight. Can't wait to feel you pulse around me…"

Draco was pulling at his bindings as Harry moved. He felt the burn of Harry's entry and even though it hurt a little he felt so very full… It was the most amazing feeling to Draco and he'd never felt it before. Every time Harry pulled out the blond felt empty again so he begged and begged to feel that fullness. "Fill me, Master! Oh please yes, fill me!"

Harry grinned to himself. This man beneath him would never have said these things to him back in school and he was happy to hear the words now.

"I need you in me, Master! Yes!" Draco cried as Harry pounded his hips into Draco's.

Harry had yet to touch Draco's cock but it throbbed against their bellies. He bent down and used his teeth to tug at the nipple rings again before taking hold of the hard shaft of his slave. "Who do you need, Draco?"

"You, Master," Draco whined. "Only you! Please?"

"Who is your Master, slut?" Harry's eyes smoldered as he leaned over above Draco. "What's my name?"

"P-Potter! Harry Potter!" Draco gasped as Harry's thumb grazed the tip of his cock.

"Who do you belong to? Who owns you Draco – body and soul?" Harry whispered harshly into Draco's ear.

"You, Master! I'm yours!" Draco shouted as Harry licked a spot on his throat.

"My name, Draco!" Harry growled. "Who owns you?"

Draco moaned at the overwhelming feeling of Harry's presence above him. "Harry Potter! Master, please! I'm yours!"

Harry smiled as he pulled out of his slave's ass and loosened his bonds to turn him around. He cast a reflective charm on the wall and forced the blond to look as he reentered his body before beginning to fuck Draco hard and fast. "You're such a beautiful slut, Draco…and you're mine."

Draco focused on the wall as Harry took him. It didn't feel real. It felt like he was watching someone else's life – almost like a pensieve memory…and then a hard jab to his prostate jerked him back into himself and he was suddenly very aware of his own body and actions and what was happening to him. He writhed in Harry's arms and soon breathlessly begged for the privilege of his orgasm. Harry filled Draco with his seed just before allowing the blond his release. Before allowing Draco to drift off to sleep, Harry had him lick the come from his fingers. While watching the blond's sleeping form, Harry was left to fantasize about their future visit to his club. He'd wait until after the child was conceived…perhaps he'd use it as a celebration of sorts… It would take planning and preparation.

**~MAM~ **

The next morning, Harry woke Draco up and had him call elves to prepare a proper English breakfast. The meal was fulfilling and soon after, Harry took his slave into the shower.

Draco followed at a slow crawl with a strange sense of foreboding but kept silent.

"I'm going to wash you, now, Draco," Harry said beckoning to his slave and motioning for the blond to stand. "Well, not just wash…" He pinned the blond to the tiled wall and began to kiss his throat.

Being manhandled this way had Draco moaning in pleasure but was quite restricted with the cage around his cock.

To press the issue and trigger the blond's embarrassment reaction, Harry met his slave's eyes before pushing him to his knees and demanding a blowjob.

Draco felt his face warm as he took Harry's cock in his mouth and began to suck. The water threw his hair around at first but soon it had the blond strands pasted to Draco's face and neck. It itched but the slave knew that his Master would be angry if he took his attention from his task to brush the hair away, so he left it.

Luckily, Harry wanted to see Draco's face so he lifted the hair himself. He was so used to seeing Draco's mouth twisted into his trademark smirk that Harry wanted to savor the sight of it wrapped around his organ giving him pleasure. "Mmmm… Draco! So good at that! Oh!" He moaned in a low growling tone. "Good little cockslut…So close!" Harry quickly pulled his cock out and covered Draco's face and hair with his creamy white come. "You look so good this way, Draco…marked as mine with my come."

Draco whimpered wordlessly until Harry pulled him further into the water allowing him to rinse off.

"I want you to wash my body now, Draco, but you will not touch my cock, my balls or my ass." Harry instructed the blond, pinching his chin to keep eye contact.

Draco nodded with a little difficulty so instead he spoke his answer and lowered his gaze.

Smirking, Harry poured some soap onto a cloth and handed it to him.

Draco started from Harry's shoulders and moved down his back. He drew the cloth over his Master's buttocks but didn't attempt to touch the cleft. He rubbed the soap into Harry's legs and, when Harry lifted his foot, it became available for cleaning as well.

Harry smiled as the cloth went in between his toes; he was glad he didn't have to micro-manage Draco's actions.

The blond was doing a wonderful job as he went back up to start at Harry's other hip and go back down the other leg and Draco knew it. When he was finished, Harry had him stand and hold onto two handles that had been transfigured from the tiles. He was made to watch Harry wash the areas he'd been forbidden to touch. Harry then cast the unlocking spell and removed his cage before taking another cloth and adding soap. He used the new soapy cloth to wash Draco as meticulously as his slave had washed him, but he didn't restrict his own motions. Draco flushed as Harry used the cloth to cleanse his cock and balls before having him bend over so his Master could clean his hole.

Draco's humiliated moan made Harry smile as he wiped the soap over and into his slave's opening. He even went so far as to push one finger into Draco using only the soap as lubricant.

Draco moaned and whimpered until Harry allowed him to rinse the suds off.

Harry dried them off thoroughly before taking Draco's cock in his hands. He stroked Draco several times while praising him and saying how well he'd been behaving. Then he grinned, "Today you're going to be my Kitten… I want you to act the part as much as you look it." He summoned a small bag. "This is your kitten costume, Draco, and when I tell you that you're my Kitten you will dress in it."

Draco took the bag with pink cheeks. He opened it to find a bell that would attach to his collar, dangly jewels that would attach to his nipplerings and an anal plug with a cat tail.

"While you are putting on your costume, I'll clean the cock cage so we can put it back on later." Harry smiled at his slave before patting the top of Draco's head and turning around.

Draco got to his knees and placed the handle of the bag into his mouth before crawling into the bedroom. As soon as he was alone, he stood and attached the bell to his collar before attempting the rest. He pulled the lube from the nightstand and coated the plug before going over to the vanity and lifting one slender leg to place his foot on the top so he could see his entrance for the insertion.

Harry smiled but remained silent as he walked in to this sight still holding the newly cleaned cock-cage.

Draco was so focused on his task that he didn't notice his Master's presence until the plug was snugly inside his hole and was lowering his leg.

"You're so beautiful in your obedience, Draco..." Harry said softly. "Bring me the dangly jewels and I'll put them on for you."

Draco picked up the jewels and placed them between his lips before getting down on his knees again and crawling the length of the room to his Master's side.

"Come on, Kitten...bring Master what he asked for..." Harry encouraged the blond.

Draco kept his head down until he bumped into Harry's leg. Being that Harry wanted him to act the role he might as well start now, so he rubbed his head against the other man's thigh until Harry pulled him to his feet.

Harry stared in fascination as his slave stood. The charms had worked. The bell was spelled so that when it attached to the collar, cat ears would appear on the slave's head – but they were no illusion; Harry would be able to touch them. The plug was spelled to act as a real cat tail but only when it was inside of a person who was also wearing the bell. He took the jewels from Draco's lips and carefully hooked them onto the platinum rings that had been placed there at his own request.

Draco felt them weigh down the rings just enough to cause a pleasant pressure on the sensitive nubs.

"There's just one last item for your kitten costume, Draco," Harry grinned as he pulled a scrap of fabric from his pocket.

Draco bit his lip as his cheeks flamed. It was a g-string panty. The cloth was a sheer mesh so his cock would still be visible for his Master's pleasure. Harry's grin grew as Draco pulled the tiny garment up his legs and over his hips. The mesh was surprisingly soft and it stretched to cover his package in a snug fit while the string went between his bottom cheeks. He knew that if the plug were gone, he'd feel the string more prominently and he didn't relish the idea.

Harry hummed as he ran one hand possessively over his slave's ass, adjusting the string. "This is exactly how I want you to look if I tell you you're going to be 'my kitten' for the day… Now, Astoria has a lunch and shopping date with her sister so you're all mine today…If you're a good little kitten, I'll reward you tonight, but if you're bad I'll punish you. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded and got back on his knees.

Harry smiled and patted Draco's ass. "As my kitten your job is to humor my every whim. If I tell you that my kitten should play with a ball of string, and give you that ball of string…"

Draco bit his lip as Harry conjured the object he'd been speaking about. The ball of string fell to the floor and rolled in his direction but he didn't want to chase it so he stayed where he was until Harry glared at him.

"Well, I suppose since that wasn't a clear order, I can't blame you for not doing as I asked," Harry huffed. "I will rephrase my order. You are my kitten, Draco, and you will act in a kittenish manner until I say otherwise. Am I understood?"

Sighing, Draco nodded and added a short 'meow' for effect.

Harry knelt on the floor and picked up the ball of string. He tossed it causing it to unravel a bit.

It was a test. Draco knew this so he hurriedly crawled to it and touched the ball with the tip of one hand as he'd seen his mother's cat do with its toys. Then the blond picked it up and tossed it in the air. When it landed, he waited for it to stop before pouncing on it.

Harry grinned and took the ball of string back to unravel a bit more. He swung the string up into the air and watched Draco bat at it. After a few moments, Harry was bored with this game so he gave Draco a new order. "I want my kitten to be my pleasure slave. Come here and lick my toes."

Draco meowed as he approached his Master. He kissed Harry's feet when he arrived but quickly obeyed the spoken demand. His tongue slipped and slid over and around Harry's toes. He didn't seem to care that the task was menial or possibly disgusting but that was partially because he'd just washed these feet and the toes attached. The other reason he didn't object was that his cock was incredibly hard and he was enjoying the feeling.

When Harry had enough of Draco licking and sucking his toes, he had the blond lay face up on the floor. He then summoned a quill and began to use the feather to tickle his slave. He teased Draco's nipples and the tip of his cock. He tickled Draco's nose before dragging the feather down one leg.

Draco twitched and squirmed when the feather caressed his balls but whined when Harry bent to begin a different activity.

Harry smiled as his lips parted to allow entry for Draco's tiny pink nipple. He suckled as Draco whined under his attention. Taking the ring into his teeth, Harry tugged which put a stop to the whining and made the blond begin to moan instead. He lifted his head and moved over to the other nipple. He kept his hands off of his slave's body to distract Draco into thinking of what else they could be doing. Suddenly, Harry had a rather evil idea, so he had his quite aroused slave rise up onto his hands and knees while he summoned a toy he'd forgotten to tell the blond about.

"By the way, I got one of those dildos for you, Draco…the ones that can be connected by a spell to someone's cock? This one is connected to your cock instead of mine." Harry removed the cat tail and rubbed some more lube onto Draco's hole before pushing the toy inside his body. "You're about to fuck yourself while you suck me off."

Draco felt such strange sensations as the dildo went in. It felt as if his cock was inside his wife's pussy but tighter. At the same time it felt like he was being fucked by Harry but with a slimmer cock than the one in his mouth. He moaned around Harry's cock and found that Harry liked what he was doing so he hummed every so often until Harry held his head and began to thrust. He almost choked a time or two but soon had a rhythm that was comfortable enough and soon after that, he swallowed Harry's come.

While Harry was recovering from his orgasm, he watched Draco's torment. The blond writhed in front of him – a whining mess – as Harry controlled the dildo and refused to allow his slave the pleasure of completion. He stopped a short while later and let Draco calm down.

On and off for the rest of the day, Harry would begin to tease Draco's body and bring him to the brink before ceasing all stimulation and allowing him to calm.

Shortly after dinner, Astoria returned and came to visit her husband. When she found him kneeling and whimpering at Harry's feet, she glared at the brunette, "I demand to know why Draco is so overwrought."

"I've been teasing him horribly and stopping just before he can reach orgasm. It's a lot of fun and quite humiliating for him. He may be crying, but he's really not all that upset," Harry explained. "If you'd care to have a session…he's ready…"

"Yes, alright…" She said as she began to undress. "At least if we do that, he'll get his relief."

Draco had caught his breath by this time and Harry pulled his slave up onto his lap. He removed the dildo and soggy g-string; cast a cleansing charm to rid the blond of the sweat and come he was wearing. Then he told Draco, "You're going to give your wife some pleasure before you get yours…Am I understood?"

Draco nodded frantically, "Y-Yes, Master!"

Harry smiled as he saw Astoria move over to the bedroom. "Let's try something a little different this time… Astoria, lie on your back."

She looked him over curiously but did as he'd asked. "What do you have up your sleeve, Harry?"

"Just some pleasure for you…nothing too arduous." Harry chuckled.

"I hoped Harry wouldn't be harming you and I'm so glad I was right. If he'd hurt you, I would've been so angry but since he wasn't causing you undue pain we can play!" Astoria smirked at Draco as she laid back and got comfortable. "You were lovely writhing on the carpet as I walked in, darling… You looked like such a dirty slut."

Harry grinned at the shocking words falling from her tongue, "Draco, kiss her lips first and then move down."

Settling himself between Astoria's legs, Draco was quick to follow directions and after one deep kiss to his wife's mouth, he moved down her throat before latching onto one nipple and suckling.

Though she was primarily attracted to women, any partner would do, so she let herself enjoy Draco's attention. She arched her back and moaned his name until he moved to the opposite breast.

Harry smiled as he watched. He liked this feeling. He could tell Draco to do these things to anyone and he'd willingly do it. He almost wished he could bring the blond to Ron's house and have Draco sexually make up for all the things he'd done to the redhead and his wife…but they'd never understand. They'd think he was off his rocker for liking the power he held over Draco. Ginny had sworn never to tell his best mates about his kinks but the relationship had gotten strained anyway. Shaking his head, he pulled his thoughts back to the current event. "Move down further, Draco. I want her moaning and whimpering in pleasure."

Draco tore his lips from her breast and trailed kisses down her belly to her bush. Without waiting for Harry to instruct him, he bent to lick the wet flesh of his wife's pussy. He wasn't fond of this act, but she'd had him perform it quite often since they'd gotten married and he knew what she liked. Harry knew he wasn't allowed or welcome to touch her so he watched from a distance and had Draco do several things Draco wouldn't have thought Astoria would like.

Draco thought Harry was crazy when he said to finger Astoria's ass but the woman's moans took on a deeper tone indicating that she liked what he was doing. She also seemed to enjoy his tongue in that area as well. When Draco had licked and fingered Astoria to her second orgasm, Harry finally told him to enter her. He did so slowly and deliberately and once he was firmly embedded inside of his wife, Harry took his place inside of his slave. "Draw yourself out of her but just until the point where the head of your cock is still inside."

Draco gritted his teeth and did as he'd been told. As soon as he'd done so, Harry pulled out to that point also before pushing all the way back in. That one motion had Draco balls deep inside his wife again as well and set them into the harrowing pace which Harry wanted. It wasn't long until Harry heard Draco begin to sob his pleas.

"Master, please? Please let me?" Draco moaned softly. "Please, M-Master – let me come?"

Harry kissed the blond's neck. "I'm going to mark you…"

Draco whimpered, "Y-Yours to mark if y-you wish, Master! Please!"

Harry licked the spot this time. "Are you close, slave?"

Draco nodded and voiced his answer at the same time. "Salazar, yes! So close, Master!"

"Good…wait until I come inside you to let go…understand?" Harry whispered as he kissed the spot on Draco's neck where he planned to mark his slave.

Draco nodded and thrust backwards to feel Harry inside him.

Harry kissed and licked the spot over and over before setting his teeth in and sucking hard.

The sounds Draco made had both Harry and Astoria falling over the edge of oblivion and as soon as he felt Harry relax his hold, Draco allowed himself to fall after them. His arms tightened around his wife's body as he cried out Harry's title.

Harry caught the man's exhausted body as it fell limply onto the bed next to Astoria. He held his lover and soothed his relieved sobs. They allowed her to remain in the bed with them until the morning when she left to see to her duties as Lady Malfoy.

A few weeks went by and soon it was a month that Harry had been living at the Manor with Draco as his slave. Not every day had been as intense as those first few, but Draco remained in extreme submission every moment of it.

On the day just past the month marker, Astoria came to visit the suite and she looked lovely but wasn't dressed as she normally would be to join them in bed.

She didn't even glance at her husband as she strutted over to Harry and handed him some papers. "The baby is due in February – it's a boy. He's all yours, Potter." As she turned to leave she looked down at Draco and winked. "By the way, Narcissa will be in France until Saturday and I'll be in the London flat – I'll need maternity clothes, after all."

As soon as the door closed behind her, Harry handed the papers to Draco who read them. "I'm going to be a father…" Draco whispered glancing up at his Master.

Harry smiled at him, "Let's celebrate, slut."

Astoria was gone so she couldn't see it but, Draco's eyes shone with happiness, "Yes, Master."

"I want to take you to my home. I have a room there with many toys that I couldn't bring with me." Harry looked down at his slave. "I think you'll enjoy it…"

Draco knew that meant he'd be allowed to get dressed for the first time in over a week. He crawled after Harry and waited quietly for his Master to choose his clothes. When Harry handed the pile of clothing to Draco he quickly and silently got dressed.

"You may walk to the floo but you must strip and kneel as soon as you reach my home." Harry commanded.

Draco looked at the floor and whispered the correct response. He stepped into the fireplace took a handful of floo-powder and threw it down while shouting Harry's address. Draco disappeared into the green flames.

**~MAM~ **

Harry joined him a moment later and as he stumbled out of his large tiled fireplace, his lip trembled at the sight of Draco waiting for him. They'd spent a few weeks setting this up and then a whole year apart, but now his love was finally home so it was all worth it.

"I didn't believe it would work…" Harry whispered as he pulled Draco into his arms. "But you were right!"

"Of course I was. I knew that spell would do its job, Harry!" Draco cheered as he reveled in the feel of Harry's arms around him. "The text I found it in said it was undetectable and it was! I can't believe how many healers and medi-wizards tested me for potions and spells! They all missed it!"

"In a few years we can say we've fallen in love and get married…" Harry kissed the man he'd loved for so long. Their tongues tangled and Draco quickly submitted to Harry's dominance.

"What surprises me is that Father fell for it." Draco told Harry breathlessly. "It came from one of his own books after all so he really should've known or at least suspected."

"Your father was not known for his mental capacity, darling," Narcissa said stepping out of the floo behind Harry. "He was however known for slight paranoia since his stay in Azkaban a few years ago."

"Well I suppose that's why this worked then, Mum," Draco extricated himself from his lover's hold so he could hug her. "The paranoia coupled with his desire for the Malfoy line to continue was what saw this through."

Knowing that Draco was in love with someone of his own sex, Narcissa had warned her son that, if the trials went well, Lucius would rapidly try to exert his familial power to force him into marriage with Astoria Greengrass.

Draco had searched the tomes in any library he could find to see if there was a law or spell or potion that could get him out of his father's – and Astoria's – reach. It had been inside a text from deep in the Malfoy library that he'd found the 'Power of Love' ritual. Though it relegated the target to a life of submission, it also produced the effect that the young blond had wanted. He'd given the book to Harry and convinced his lover to cast the ritual with him.

Harry had sworn it wouldn't work and put it off until the last second. Directly after the last trial's result was announced and Lucius was set free to join his family at the Manor, Harry and Draco met at Hogwarts to cast it. Harry hated to do that to his love but desperate times called for desperate measures and the submission aspect of it already meshed well with their lives and desires. The ritual bound Draco's soul to Harry's and wouldn't allow Draco's body to respond to anyone else, so the trick was to keep Harry and his effect on Draco hidden as long as possible.

He'd allowed his father to watch the attempts so that his paranoia would be satisfied that Draco wasn't sabotaging the continuation of his family line. When Astoria hit on the domination aspect of the spell he knew it was time to give the mindhealer the clue that would get him back into Harry's arms. All that was left was faking the awkwardness of accepting Harry's dominance in such a way that nobody could find out.

For his part Harry had only needed to ask Ginny to keep going with the pretence of their relationship which had been necessary to hide who Draco was romantically interested in. For reasons known only to her, she'd agreed to do so until after Draco got married. That's when they'd faked a major break-up, and nobody would ever know they'd never gotten back together after the war's end – not even Ron or Hermione.

When Astoria had suggested approaching Harry, Draco put her off for a few days and faked giving in to her demands on the morning of the day he'd agreed. He also managed to plant the idea in her mind that Harry probably wasn't even into anything remotely related to BDSM which made her speak to her sister who belonged to the same bondage club as the Savior of the Wizarding World. Of course, Harry had allowed Daphne to catch a glimpse of him with illusionary men once in a while over the year since the ritual had been cast. This convinced both women that it wouldn't be a wasted endeavor to approach him.

Lucius' paranoia also had him setting traps. There were surveillance spells and portraits as well as the elves that would report to the elder Malfoy so they even had to fool those before they'd be allowed to enjoy their time together. Harry's treatment of Draco had to seem harsh and crass because his father would never believe that Harry Potter would love his son and treat him well – and if he did believe that, he'd look closer into Draco's supposed impotence.

Draco hadn't minded it because he enjoyed Harry handling him so roughly and humiliation was indeed one of the many things that turned him on. He'd wanted nipplerings while they were dating but Harry always said 'no'. He knew it was a 'welcome home' gift when Harry had demanded the rings that first night and was now prepared to thank the brunette thoroughly…if his mother wasn't here. "What are you doing here, Mother? If Astoria gets wind of you visiting Harry…"

"I know, Darling. I just wanted to congratulate you and I hadn't had a chance to meet the man you allow such liberties with your person – not to mention your soul…" She looked Harry over. "Of course I didn't realize it was Harry Potter. Mr. Potter, you've gone to astounding lengths to be with my son…Thank you."

"It is he who went lengths to be with me, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry held out a hand to her and when she accepted it, he lifted her hand to his lips. "I love him…"

She had tears in her eyes as she smiled back at the brunette, "As do I, Mr. Potter…so do take care of him for me. I'll owl you soon, Draco. Be well." At that, she turned back to the fireplace and took the floo home to the Manor.

"She'll erase her floo activity when she gets there," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. "She won't give us away…we can trust her, Harry."

Harry nodded, "I know and I do…Its just – you mean so much to me, Draco. It felt like I'd lost you during those months when you were Astoria's."

Draco covered his lover's mouth with two fingers. "I was never hers, Harry."

Harry sighed and kissed him softly, "You know what I mean. It felt like your father won and I hated it but it's over now and I have you here…in my arms…for good."

"That I am…" Draco's grin was sly as his clothes slipped to the floor. "And now I can thank you properly for my nipplerings."

Harry's emerald eyes sparkled, "Oh, did you like those?"

Draco lowered himself to his knees in the puddle of clothing and kissed Harry's feet which were still covered by the man's shoes. "You know I did… Master."

Harry's eyes closed for the briefest moment before he opened them again to command his love-slave's attendance to his bed. He followed the naked blond up the stairs and down the hall. He looked into the room and found Draco lying on the bed.

"You bought more pillows…" Draco commented as he arranged himself among them.

"I know how much you enjoy pillows…" Harry smirked as he disrobed and joined his lover.

"I do…" Draco whispered as Harry began moving the pillows to help Draco get into position. When the dominant man was finished Draco had enough pillows under him to lift his hips high while keeping his neck supported as well.

Harry spelled the pillows waterproof and stain proof before using lube to stretch Draco properly. "I hated taking you with so little lubrication. It had to have hurt."

"It was nothing, compared to being away from you…and your arms…" Draco sighed as Harry took care to make him feel pleasure instead of pain this time and when his lover entered his body he gasped with rapture at the sensations.

Harry was gentle and sweet while Draco moaned beneath him. He repeated one word over and over in his mind as he thrust into his lover's body. "Mine…Mine…"

"Yes, Master! Harry, yes!" Draco cried feeling the other man's claim. "Yours…"

Harry buried his face into Draco's neck and shouted his pleasure before allowing Draco his release.

"Harry?" The blond asked once they'd both calmed. "Will you still whore me at your club?"

Harry was conflicted about this. He wanted Draco for himself but at the same time he deeply desired the experience of sharing his beautiful body with others. "Do you truly want it?"

"I was really fascinated by the idea…" Draco whispered as though the thought was forbidden.

"Alright, if you are mine, then I get to decide who you come into contact with and what type of contact you have with them." Harry reasoned. "I can share you with a select group… just one or two people, but I have possession of you so you are mine."

Draco nodded slowly, "Yes, I like that Harry."

"Good…" Harry growled as he found the mark he'd left on Draco's neck during the first few days of their re-acquaintance. He attached his lips to it and suckled with passion making it darker again. "Mine…"

"Yours…" Draco sighed softly lying passively in Harry's arms, surrendering to the mark… surrendering to Harry's ownership of him…feeling for the first time in a year that he truly belonged to his beloved. As he drifted into a restful slumber, he knew he was safe and loved.

**~The End~ **


End file.
